Robert God
Robert God is an Apporrossian athlete, sports-personality, basketballer, lava runner and public figure best known for his exceptional jump and illustrious basketball career. Robert God began as a high jumping athlete who consistently won gold medals at the POO games, setting a universal record above that of the previous 4.01 metre (13ft 2) record set by Rosalind James, with his own record of 18.3 metres (60ft), which astounded the world. Since setting this record and winning bronze in 100m and 200m sprint, as well as winning gold and silver in long jump, Robert God has moved into the sport of Lava Run, Basketball, and even tried football. In 2007 Robert God formed his own team, the 'Robert God Team', which he managed and owned. Robert God scouts his own talent and apparently, according to his own sources, pays them higher salaries than are offered anywhere else in the game. Early Life Upbringing Robert God was brought up in an ogre household in Upper West Plop, Apporross by mother Janithan God and father Abdul Allah God as a Jogoist. He was intended as a teacher or a scholar, but after showing significant athletic ability, his parents recognised his ability and opted to enroll him in teams. God was one of 10 children, he had 6 brothers and 3 sisters, all of whom lived in fairly low wealth circumstances. Robert's father was a textile worker, and his mother a lawyer for the town hall. Many of Robert God's brothers and sisters also went on to have athletic careers, but none as significant as Robert's. He was capable of outrunning all his siblings from age 9, and jumping over the fence around the basketball courts aged 12, which no one else could do. He showed little interest in basketball when young, however, apart from occasionally practicing in his backgarden, rather he had a greater interest in football, being a staunch supporter of Uno-Spranger and, locally, Bereck United Football Club. Education Robert God went to Bereck primary school and Bereck Upper District Secondary school, and Madison Bleachwood tertiary school before studying a basic foundation in sports science at Sonic City university, miles from his home, before dropping out to start his own athletic career. During his time in school he was exceptionally good at all sports, and joined many of the teams without making any great commitments. He enrolled into numerous competitions, through which he won a total of 40,000 Sons throughout his time in school. His parents remarked that he often showed promise in science, but had no interest in academia as his parents had intended for him. Athletic Career High Jump Robert God's first athletic endeavour was in high jump, in which he quickly topped records, set the universal official record whilst only 17, and proceeded to win gold in the high jump and vertical leap, in which he was capable of jumping 3.85 metres (12ft 7.5) vertically, thus taking home two gold medals in the 1996 (Mt) Apporrossian olympics, as well as winning the Apporross Planetary games in 1997 and 2000. Robert God's high jump records were so astounding that they featured on the national and international news for weeks, and his jumps made headlines. Robert God was given sponsorships, media attention, and called 'Robert God the jumping God'. All this, his parents tell, added to his ego and made him believe he was the best ever. Long Jump and Sprinting In the early 200s (Mt), Robert God established himself as an athlete in all regards. He entered and trained for the 100 metre and 200 metre sprints in National and Planetary Games, he won numerous sporting competitions and also made 300,000 sons in bets, betting on himself against other runners. He successfully ran 100 metres in 9.202 seconds and 200 metres in 19.9 seconds. Basketball Career Pinnacle (2003-2004) Robert God did not enter the inter-regional and regional league, and first entered the Star League after he was admitted into the Star League team Pinnacle. He was called and recruited by Pinnacle manager Danius Berone the night that he announced in front of a press conference that he intended to play basketball. Robert God played for Pinnacle for one season before announcing his retirement. During this time, he befriended team mate Jackson Jackson TJ, however they later had a falling out after Robert God said he was trying to 'muzzle his greatness by reserving the ball'. During his time there, Robert God was criticized for 'hogging' the ball, but was praised for his greatness, and was perspected to be very successful in future basketball plays. Alifcan Copters (2004-2007) Just a month after his retirement, Robert God returned to basketball to play for the Alifcan Copters. There he joined Boil Branson and Terence Pylon to win a Fickolean Planetary Star in 2005, and make the Alifcan Copters significantly more famous, alongside them. During this time, his teammates praised him as an excellent player, and some critics compared him to Fat Chance, Jane McCool, and Sophie Moores . He averaged a maximum of 40ppg or so, which was one of the highest on record for any season, during the 2005 star tournament, which they proceeded to win, God's first and only Planetary Star. Robert God Team (2007-2010) In 2007, after having received multiple brand deals and sponsorships, primarily from J-Bags and Cloun Shoes, Robert God launched his own line of clothing and simultaneously founded his own team which he owned, managed, and coached personally, called the 'Robert God Superstar Team'. The Team was funded by Robert God personally, and trained in his own house. God bought up multiple courts in order to help train his team for the Fickolean Planetary Star, which they first qualified for in 2008. Affair and dispute with Jenny Purple Originally, Robert God tried to recruit Terence Pylon and David Brooklyn, although he was unsucessful, and only succeeded in recruited Jenny Purple, a previously Mill-Layers, retired basketball player. Robert God trained with Purple, and in 2008 had a 'love affair' with her which ended in late 2008 and resulted in her leaving the team, along with one other teammate, Brail Cour. Rivalry with Stan Carllson Whilst playing in the Robert God Team, Robert God formed a rivalry with Stan Carllson, who was at the time playing with the Cartillan Horses. Both players were carrying their teams and both teams were roughly at the same standard. Both teams came face to face in the Fickolean Planetary Star and managed to dunk on one another. The two players were (and are) the same height and both were compared many times. It was eventually decided that God was the superior player after he proved his defensive prowess over Carllson in one game in which he deflected 6 dunks of Carllson's attemtps. Retirement In 2010, Robert God announced his retirement after beating Stan Carllson in a slam dunk contest Controversy Violent outbursts during games A large part of Robert God's noteriety was due to his violent and aggressive demeanor during Crashian away games. Playing against such teams as Coiff, the Benjy-Nickels and the Chubby Wacks, Robert God hit or deliberately fouled other players, leading to the ironic nickname, the 'King of Calm', a name given to him by basketball press over which Robert God tried to sue numerous journalists, before dropping charges after being advised against them by his lawyers. Personal Life Robert God has been known for his boastful persona which has put him in a few scenarios outside his sporting career. In 2004 he was involved in a fight outside a bar in New Alifca City, during which he was glassed over the head, before beating up the two attackers and leaving them unconscious. Category:Basketball Category:Sports